Star Wars: Valentine's Day
by Padme Ella Uhura
Summary: To celebrate Valentine's Day, this fic is about all my favorite ships and how they celebrate Valentine's Day. So grab your teddy bear and curl up with this new romance set in a galaxy far far away!


_**Hello ya'll! Unbelievably, I am starting a new story! Since it is February, I am writing a short Valentine's Day seven-shot. (Is seven-shot even a thing? Ah,who cares, I'm still calling it that.) I hope everyone enjoys it!**_

 _ **Edit: 03/14/17, I wanted to see if I could improve this fic. So tell me what you think!**_

 _ **Disclaimer: I DON'T OWN STAR WARS: THE CLONE WARS**_

 _ **Ship 1:**_ _Ahsoka and Rex_

 _ **Get Well Soon**_

Ahsoka walked down the pristine, white hallway leading to the medbay. She was holding a small, red card behind her back, her right fingers fidgeting nervously on her left was nervous about what she was about to do. She had made these cards in a small spark of rebellion of the ever strict Jedi code. Now she was more worried about how they would think of getting them. As it was regardless, she was headed to check up on her favorite Captain, who had been injured on their latest assignment.

The _Resolute_ had been commissioned to the planet Hoth to investigate rumored Separatist goings-on. After being to the planet, the Togruta padawan was sure the droids circuits would be frozen if they tried to even leave their ship. The cold was miserable, and trudging in the 2 foot snow was a talent she didn't want to learn.

Skyguy tried to make the miserable trek into a game, throwing snowballs at her and the clones every so often, to which she banded together with the others to retaliate by covering him in snow. She almost felt bad about it now, for it seemed he(being from a desert planet)had caught a nasty cold. His sneezes and coughing fits could be heard all throughout the ship. But, true to his stubborn form, he was on the bridge studying the campaign map of their next mission.

After their snow war, the group of four, two Jedi and two clones, resumed their search. Thankfully, they didn't run into any tinnies, so there weren't any casualties, but it didn't mean that the 501st got off scot-free. A new transfer, named Jinx, who was walking towards the back with Rex, had stopped by a strange cave-like snow drift carved out of the snow when he slipped and fell down the side of the giant snow mountain. As he started to fall, Rex, being the great Captain he was, leaned over and grabbed Jinx's arm. And that's where everything went downhill. Literally.

Jinx flailed his arms, and effectively tripped Rex, causing him to start falling as well. Master Skywalker and I heard the commotion behind us and came running, only to slide to a stop at the cliff of the cruelly sharp ice, and watch helplessly as they tumbled down and hit the bottom. Rex had stopped when he hit a large glacier of ice, but Jinx had rolled a little farther, until he hit a large snowdrift. Or what we thought was a snow drift.

Turns out, Jinx was aptly named, for instead of a snowdrift, he had hit an ice monster,who wasn't very happy at being whacked in the leg by some random trooper falling down a cliff. The monster turned towards him, roaring in his face, claws extended. Quickly seeing where this could lead to should the situation escalate, Skyguy and I finally found a less steep incline close to our men and carefully slid down. We ignited our sabers, scaring the creature off.

I turned around and offered my hand to help Rex to his feet as my Master helped up Jinx, only to feel Rex collapse against me, his helmet close to my montrals, so I could hear his nearly silent hiss of pain. Reaching through the Force, I could sense he had injured his right leg. A glance towards Jinx showed him holding his arm as Master Skywalker looked at it with a concerned expression.

Skyguy called for an evac, and I have never been so happy to see Hawk in my life. When we landed back on the _Resolute,_ Master Skywalker told me to go inform the Council of our findings while he helped Rex and Jinx to the medbay. I quickly arrived at the bridge, calling up the Jedi Council on Holo, and was just finishing our report as he arrived. He took it from there, giving his confirmation of what I had said, so I went ahead and left.

I stopped by my room and changed from my winter parka to my normal outfit, and collapsed on my bed. As I rolled onto my side, I spied the two Valentine's Day cards I had made on my nightstand. I was of course going to check up on Rex soon, why couldn't I give him his card then?

 _'Cause you're scared of what he would think Numbskull!_ I frowned at the voice in my head, I was not scared! I'll go down there right now and give it to him. I don't care what he thinks!

And now here I am, waiting hesitantly at the entry of the medical ward. The doors whooshed open as I boldly stepped into the room, my nose assaulted with the sharp odor of the disinfectant. The medbay was nearly empty, seeing as we haven't engaged in combat for a while. Only the few clones who always seemed to get into trouble, no matter the situation. I spied Kix by one of the few occupied beds, and walked over to him.

As I drew closer, I noticed the the occupant was Rex, and he didn't look too happy at what Kix was saying. Although, Kix didn't look exactly joyful either.

"Kix! Calm down! I am fine, It was just a scratch! Now if you could hand me my armor I'll get out of your hair."

"Just a scratch! Sir, you broke your leg in three different places! The only reason you aren't spending the night in the bacta tank is that you'll be fighting it the whole time!"

Rex just scowled more. "I appreciate your concern for my recovery, but I really don't need to be here. I have a lot of reports to finish, and I just need you to let me go."

"No can do Sir. I would be breaking my medical code if I let you go-"

"I'll make it an order Kix!" Rex shouted. There was a pause, and soon the expression that every injured clone dreaded (including Skyguy and myself) crossed Kid's face.

"Sir, as I told you the last time I patched your half-dead carcass up is that when an any clone's, including an officer's, health is concerned, I out rank everybody. Do. You. Understand. CT-7567?"

If Rex's gulp was anything to go by, I'd say they were as clear as crystal. At that point, the two men noticed me and Kix started to walk away. As he passed me I whispered, " Don't worry, I'll make sure he stays here." His relieved smile showed how much he was appreciative. Kix may seem harsh, but that is only because he worries about all his brothers, the main reason he became a field medic I suppose. I walked over and I sat down beside Rex.

"Hey kid, good to see you," was the first thing he said. His chocolate brown eyes were tired, but he seemed alert enough to carry a conversation.

I smiled,"I'm just glad to see your OK; did Kix say what happened to your leg?"

He shifted slightly, grimacing at the pain for a second, before responding. "Yeah, it seems in the tumble I took with Jinx I banged my leg against a rock and fractured the bone."

I winced sympathetically. Rex wasn't wearing his helmet, and I could sense his frustration at being left out of the action. He tried to sit up a little more, but that only jarred his leg, causing him more pain.

I put my hands out to help him, only to see the small card in front of me. Rex saw it as well and asked, "What's that?" I chewed on my lower lip nervously. Drat you mind! It seems I am nervous after all. "Well, I actually came down here to give you something," I said, handing him the card. His face assumed a confused expression. "Commander, I don't-what is it?"

"It's a Valentine's-Day-Get-Well-Soon card. I made it for you." He blinked, and shook his head, still staring at it, before focusing on me again. "Sir, I don't understand what Valentine's Day is." I resisted the urge to whack myself in the face. The Kaminoans could train over 5 million men in an giant working army, but they forgot to explain the most basic of civilian life!

"Well," I said, pondering on how to properly explain it without making it really awkward, "It's a day where people all over the galaxy give their friends a card to show how much they mean to each other. And," I took a deep breath, "I think of you as a good friend."

I was sure my lekku and montral stripes were practically black by now, but if Rex noticed it he made no comment, so I figured I was clear. He was still staring at the card, but with a thoughtful look on his face. "Well go ahead, read it. It won't bite I promise." Rex opened it up and I could see his eyes glancing over the pages, before he smiled. "Thank you sir, that was very kind of you, but I have nothing to give you."

"Oh Rex you didn't need to..." I stopped myself mid sentence. I suddenly smirked and stood up as I wagged my finger at him. "If you really want to do something for me you can stay in this bed, without complaining," I said as he opened his mouth to retort, "until Kix clears you for duty. Alright?"

He chuckled, a low, masculine sound that sent lightning from the top of my montrals to the ends of my toes, as a reply, and I shipped towards the bridge, to drag Master Skywalker to the medbay as well.

 _ **So, Like? Love? Hate? Please let me know!**_

 _ **Tomorrow is a new ship, but you decide! Aayla and Bly or Luminara and Gree!**_


End file.
